<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Contact by powerofsand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947115">First Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand'>powerofsand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Foot Fetish, Honey Bee Inn, M/M, Rude of the Turks, Sex Worker Cloud Strife, Sweat/Lace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofsand/pseuds/powerofsand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clientele of all kinds with many different tastes will grace the inside of Sector 5's most exclusive brothel.  Cloud takes on such a client with a peculiar taste and learns that pleasure comes in all shapes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heidegger/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Honey/Coin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Reno, I don’t know if I can do this.”</p><p>Cloud stopped short once he turned and saw it was not his usual Turk standing behind him.  This one was tall, bald headed, and had a smooth complexion the color of caramel. The standard uniform was tailored perfectly to a slim, muscular frame, his expression closed off.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>“Rude.”  This new Turk did not extend a hand in greeting, but looked over every corner of the dressing room from behind dark lenses and seemed to find everything lacking.  There was no one else but them; the usual riff raff had been cleared out, likely on Rude’s orders.</p><p>“Your next client is the Marshal, as I’m sure you are aware.  His true identity will not leave this establishment.”  Cloud didn’t care much for the subtle threat weaved into that statement.  He had already signed a NDA.</p><p>“I’d recommend minimal make-up and basic footwear.  The room is already set up.  I will escort you there.”</p><p>Cloud cut his eyes at his reflection in the mirror and scrubbed his face clean with a wipe.  He reapplied with a BB cream, blending it in with a damp sponge.  He glued on a tame set of lashes with a steady hand and applied mascara liberally.  He painted his lips a neutral shade.</p><p>Rude gave him a once over.  “Lose the Bee costume.”</p><p>Cloud stood up and yanked the zipper down, kicking out of the oversized stinger bodysuit.  Underneath was his signature power blue lingerie with matching garters that brought out the mako in his eyes.  He draped the garment over his chair, already fed up. 
And they hadn’t even started yet.</p><p>“You look good,” Rude said, opening the door for him. He led Cloud down a narrow hallway and into the Hive. The lounge was jam packed with sweaty bodies trying to snatch up a wandering Honey Boy or Girl for a decent price. A performance was being showcased: more burlesque non-sense. These people wanted tits, ass, or dick.  Teasing was for the broke patrons up top.</p><p> No one paid them any attention, and soon he was entering one of the high roller suites in the Sugar Sap.</p><p>“Cloud Nine, as requested, sir.  I’ll be right outside.”  Rude introduced him and left quickly, throwing a slick grin in his direction.</p><p>“Enjoy.”</p><p>*****</p><p>Cloud approached the intimidating figure standing at the blacked out window in parade rest. His heart was hammering a mile a minute.  He had seen this man in basic training, glimpses here and there, observing potential recruits.  But he was just a passing face in a sea of others.  Cloud hoped he wouldn’t be recognized.</p><p>Shinra’s Chief of Public Security was within arms length. His Pollen Points would skyrocket with such an important client.  Cloud had to keep the Marshal coming, and only for him; both literally and figuratively.</p><p>“You have got to be the most <i>unattractive</i>
whore I’ve seen in a while.” The worry of discovery was for naught.  Cloud recoiled, deeply insulted.  He had never been called ugly before.</p><p>“It’s not your looks.  You’re dolled up real well.”  Heidegger circled around and grabbed his chin. “It’s the face."  He tried to soothe down the angry lines on Cloud's brow. </p><p>"You’ve done nothing but frown and glare.”</p><p>“This is how I always look.” Cloud said, deadpan.</p><p>The corner of his mouth turned up in a snide smile. “Perpetual bitch face.  Just like my ex-wife.”  Heidegger went to the bar. A bottle of champagne was left chilled there, two glasses arranged around the pail.  </p><p>“Are you going to make me fix my own drink?”</p><p>Cloud hurried over to the bar and popped the top, managing not to get it all over the floor,  despite his nerves.  Heidegger watched like a hawk while he poured sparkling champagne into a flute and handed one the General. Their fingers touched.  Heideggers' smile widened.  It wasn’t a pleasant smile.  A bead of sweat rolled down his back.</p><p>“Take off your shoes, angry little bee."</p><p>*******<br/>
Things took a rather pleasing turn when the General started sucking on his toes.  The initial contact was electric, sending tingles straight to his groin.  Cloud braced himself on the bar top, gasping freely.  He felt every lick; every gentle suckle in his core..  <i><br/>
His champagne flute dangled carelessly from his limp fingers.<br/>
</i></p><p>“Mm…that feels good.”</p><p>Heidegger cradled his foot like it was the most precious thing in the world and lapped eagerly at the bottom of his toes, causing them to curl. Involuntary laughter bubbled up in Cloud’s chest, mixing with odd sensations that almost felt too overwhelming but nice.</p><p>“Your feet are so tiny….”  His whispered words were wreaking havoc on Cloud’s cunt.  The warm puffs of air coupled with a wet mouth had him arching his back.  It was confusing.</p><p>“We can’t neglect the other one, hm?” </p><p>“No, we can’t.” Cloud readily agreed, presenting the other one.  His nails were painted a rich black contrasting to the golden ones of his right foot.  They received the same tender treatment which had his eyes rolling back.  He could almost come from just this.</p><p> The scratchy hair on the General’s beard caused sparks to rocket up his spine, turning his insides to jelly. Cloud managed to bring his flute back to his lips and drank deeply.  It was a different kind of heaven.</p><p>“…suck it.” The General obliged, lavishing attention on all his appendages, thoroughly wetting them before pulling them into the warm abyss of his mouth, and <i>fuck was this insane.</i></p><p>“You’re so sensitive, Nine.  You like having your feet worshipped?” He was alternating between each foot, going back and forward, sometimes lingering on one before moving on.</p><p>“Yes.”  Cloud’s face was flushed, lips parted, “You like doing this too, Marshal." He shook his empty glass. </p><p>“Pour me another."  He flung back his head. sun kissed blonde hair flew everywhere before settling.  He waited. The bottle was within arm’s length. Heidegger looked up at him; entranced. </p><p>“Yeah… there’s something else I like doing, too.” Heidegger murmured before moving to obey, while Cloud drank more bubbly champagne.  He went over to the rectangular package on the bed. The General tugged off the gold ribbon and moved the delicate tissue paper aside.</p><p>"Those are boots." At his disappointed look, Cloud rounded his eyes and set his glass down.  "Not just any! They look so nice."</p><p>It must have worked, as Heidegger puffed up in pride, presenting the designer heels.  He knelt down once again and slid them onto Cloud's feet.</p><p>Cloud shivered as the zipper slid up the side of his calf, rung by rung.</p><p>***<br/>
Heidegger liked to be degraded, tied up, beaten.There was enough money in the shoes to make Cloud wet enough to give Heidegger what he wanted, and still enjoy himself.</p><p>Cloud felt more in control once the General’s hands were bound.  He guided the other man’s legs further apart, running the tip of the boot up his calf and to the junction between his legs. </p><p>“For all your panting and drooling over my feet, I’m a little disappointed you’re only half hard.” The boot pressed into his groin. “Are you sure about this?” Cloud asked.</p><p>“Yes, do it.”</p><p>Cloud drew back and launched his foot up, nailing Heidegger square in the balls.</p><p>Heidegger's eyes went round, and the wrinkles on their opposite corners formed tight webs with tears rolled out of the corners as Heidegger lurched forward in pain, hands drawn immediately to his privates.  Cloud reared back and swung forward again, drawing out a ragged cry.</p><p> "Safe word?"</p><p>Heidegger's eyes followed the sleek curve of the expensive shoes he'd adorned on Cloud's feet, all the way up his toned legs and to the contemptuous glare on his face</p><p>“Scar….Scarlet….” he groaned. "A... Again..." </p><p>Cloud grabbed Heidegger by his lapels and pulled him back upright. "Hmph," he smirked, then drew back his leg again, farther. "You don’t have to tell me twice." </p><p>This is what the general liked; to be demeaned and talked down to. There was a meaty slap as he made contact with Heidegger's genitals.  The Marshal hit the floor in agony.</p><p>Cloud was in his element, no longer intimidated by a general who liked having his scrotum crushed by sexy heels.</p><p>"Not planning on having any more children, are you?"</p><p> Seeing as Heidegger was red-faced, coughing, and turned to his side on the floor, he could not make any communicable response. Cloud used the point of his shoe to move the hands protecting his crotch away before he nailed him again.</p><p>"If you want me to stop,” he said evenly, over Heidegger’s excited whimpers and pained gasps, “Use your safe word. Otherwise, keep your hands up, you sick fuck.”  Cloud moved them back to his chest.
"Stand up, Marshal." </p><p>Cloud did not allow for a break in between this time.  He alternated between each leg; left, then right, and so on.   His legs swung forward over and over with increasing force until Heidegger was in tears, face blotchy and ugly. Another kick sent him to his knees, bound hands once again protecting his genitals.</p><p>“Damn you’re strong.” Heidegger wheezed, seeing two of everything.</p><p>“Need a break?”</p><p>“No... keep…” Heidegger squinted, bleary eyed. “Keep going.”</p><p>“Then move your hands, Marshal."</p><p>The force of the kicks pushed Heidegger's body upwards with each strike.  Still, his thighs remained spread, hands kept tight to his chest.  He was biting his lips to hold back whimpers.</p><p>It had to be agonizing, but his reactions to the kicks were orgasmic.  A wet spot grew on the front of his trousers.  He started to lift up to meet the abuse.</p><p>"You are absolutely repulsive,” Cloud sneered. “Did you come in your pants?"</p><p>He pressed the heel of the stiletto firmly to Heidegger's crotch.  They locked eyes while he pumped his hips rapidly, breathing erratically until finally he gave an ear splitting roar and ground against the shoe even harder than Cloud. Then he slumped to the carpet, exhausted.</p><p>"Well." Cloud kept his expression carefully blank.  "That sure was something."</p><p>****</p><p>Rude's impassive face greeted him outside the room.  He was sucking on a jaw breaker and offered one to Cloud, who immediately popped it in his mouth.</p><p>“Done smashing his nuts into the floor?”  He quipped.</p><p>“So the Marshal does this kind of thing...often?”</p><p>“About twice a month.  He wouldn’t have anything left down there if he did it more than that.”  Rude coughed to cover the laugh that escaped.  “Fucking rich people.  C’mon I’ll walk you back”</p><p>“Why?” Cloud tilted his head, “I know the way back.”</p><p>“Just let me walk you back. Damn.”</p><p>****</p><p>Cloud zoned out to the sounds of busy Honey Girls and Boys taking off their faces and undressing.  He reclined in his chair at the vanity, legs crossed with feet on the table. He sucked on hard candy, admiring the new addition to his wardrobe.  They were black with crimson soles.</p><p>"Those look fire!  Where did you get them from?" Meri plopped down next to him and began washing her makeup off. He gnawed on the candy a bit, moving the boots side to side.  They <i>were</i> fierce.</p><p>"A friend."</p><p>She smacked her lips, peeling off her lashes. “It’s always a friend with you.  I want these friends.  I like expensive shit too.”</p><p>“How strong is your front kick?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It has been noted that I should not edit my own work.  I suck and I can't spell.  I also do not know how to write in English, luckily I have help now! ^_^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>